true and weak
by your guardian writer
Summary: True by ryan cabrera, Weak by jojo. Danny and Sam are making-out on the first chapter. Their dating romaticly in chapter 2. [songfic], please r
1. true

I won't talk

I won't breathe

I won't move till you finally see

That you belong with me

_AM I BRAVE ENOUGH TO TELL SAM HOW I REALLY FEEL ABOUT HER_, thoughts of these are running over Danny's head. After the Ember incident and the fake-out make-out, I keep on thinking about her, thinking if we could be more than "just friends". I don't even know if she feels the same way about me, she thinks that my real crush is Paulina but I only like her for her looks, it's Sam that I really love, she's always been there for me and she never let's me down.

I only hope someday I can tell her how I really feel.

You might think I don't look

But deep inside the corner of my mind

I'm attached to you

I'm weak, it's true

Cause I'm afraid to know the answer

Do you want me too?

Cause my heart keeps falling faster

"Danny phone for you its Sam", Jazz shouted at Danny. _SAM, just hearing her name my heart beats faster and my blood pressure is on its highest _and_ I'm blushing really hard_, Danny thought.

"Hello"

"Hey Danny what's up"

"Nothing really"

"Are you alright Danny, you sound like your nervous or something"?

"I'm alright never better"

"Ok, do you want to do a project together"?

"Together?"

"Yeah together why?"

"Nothing, I can come over to your house or you can come over to mine"

"I think I can come over to yours"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

_Sam is coming I better get ready, _Danny thought. Now she's coming to my house I hope I can express to her about what I really feel. Actions speaks louder than words you know and I hope I can do that.

Chorus

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

Danny heard someone knocking at his door. "Hi Sam", Danny said, "hey Danny", Sam said smiling. _She's smiling I hope she doesn't do that a lot it gives me weak knees, _he thought. "So let's go on with the project shall we?" Sam said.

You don't know what you do

Everytime you walk into the room

I'm afraid to move

I'm weak, it's true

I'm just scared to know the ending

Do you see me too?

Do you even know you met me?

Sam was reading to Danny what the project would look like. Danny couldn't help staring at her while his right arm is at her shoulder. Sam blushed a little thinking, _my heart beats fast I never felt like this before, I know that I LOVE him so much but I can't tell him, what if we get together and we break up will we ever be best friends. _

Chorus

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

"Danny, Danny" Sam said, "huh" Danny reacted, "are you even listening?" Sam said angrily, "uh, sorry" Danny said. Sam pointed out something from the book, Danny didn't notice he placed his hand over her left hand. _His hand is warm_, Sam thougt. Sam looked at Danny, Danny looked at Sam. Sam noticed that Danny's face is getting closer and his (gorgeous, lovely, etc.) eyes are closing. She let her face close the gap. When their lips met, all their thoughts faded, focusing only what's happening now.

I know when I go

I'll be on my way to you

The way that's true

They suddenly stopped when their lungs are screaming out for air. "I love you Sam I hope you feel the same way too, I only told you this now because I was afraid you don't feel the same way too" Danny explained. "I love you back," Sam said happily. "Really, Sam can we be together I promise you I won't do anything to hurt you" Danny said smiling. "I loved to" Sam said. "You don't know how happy I am, I love you Sam"

Chorus

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

Okay…hoped you liked it…so help me get some ideas for the next chapter


	2. weak

Danny and Sam walked together to school without Tucker. With intertwined fingers, they walked towards their lockers. Until Dash and his friends saw them walking together. "Hey look, it's Fentonio and his girlfriend" Dash shouted with an annoying tone of voice. Then everyone started laughing until, "you're right Dash, she is my girlfriend, she is a girl and she is my friend" Danny said. Sam looked at Danny surprisingly. "I just teased you Fenton, you're supposed to be miserable," Dash said. Then the bell rang signaling their first period in class.

**  
I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
****But it caused me to act in such a crazy way  
****Whatever it is that you do when you do what you doing  
****It's a feeling that I would want to stay **

Cause my heart starts beating triple time  
**With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
****I can't figure out just what to do  
****When the cause and cure is you, you**

It was already their dismissal. Sam told Tucker and Danny that she's not walking home with them. "So, how's it like spending time together with Sam?" Tucker asked. "It was great, I felt like I've grown more closer to Sam" Danny reacted with an in love look. "Dude you sound like you're falling in love with her" Tucker said. "And what if I am falling in love with her?" Danny said. "You're serious?" Tucker asked curiously. "Yes, and by Saturday night I'm going to ask her to go out on a date with me" Danny said. "Sure you do that, what are you planning to do?" Tucker asked. "Something special" Danny said happily.

**I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak  
****I lose all control then something takes over me  
****In a daze your love so amazing it's not a phase  
****I want you to stay with me  
****By my side I swallow my pride  
****Your love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet  
****Can't explain why your love makes me weak  
****  
Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
****But your love is strong it keeps on holding on  
****Resistance is down when you're around pride's fading  
****In my condition I don't want to be alone**

Danny was thinking of a way on how is he going to ask Sam out. Then he picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number. 

"Hello" a sweet voice said that made Danny nervous.

"H-hi Sam" Danny said.

"Uhh Sam, do you have any plans this coming Saturday night, I was planning on asking you out on a date" Danny said, hoping she would say yes.

"I'd love to go out with you Danny" Sam said

"Thanks Sam you don't know how much this means to me" Danny said

"Same here" Sam said that made Danny blushing.

"Bye Sam" Danny said

"Bye" Sam said

**Cause my heart starts beating triple time**  
**With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
****I can't figure out just what to do  
****When the cause and cure is you, you  
****  
I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak  
****I lose all control then something takes over me  
****In a daze your love so amazing it's not a phase  
****I want you to stay with me  
****By my side I swallow my pride  
****Your love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet  
****Can't explain why your love makes me weak**

After their conversation, Danny kept thinking about his plan on Saturday night. He was thinking about a romantic spot that can see the outskirts of Amity. Dancing under moonlight, he remembered the time they slowed dance in school, everybody thought they were a cute couple. Then he remembered Tucker saying he was the 'ladies man', well Danny had more experience with the ladies then Tucker. The fake-out make-out and the Ember incident. We all know Danny IS the ladies man, right? Danny looked at the clock it was 11:45, _'better get to bed, I'm excited to see Sam tomorrow' _Danny thought.

**I'd tried hard to fight it  
****No way can I deny it  
****You're loves so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet**

It was a normal Friday, Danny, Sam and Tucker walked to school together. The silence was kind of awkward for Tucker. "Hey, can the two of you talk, it is so quiet kinda weird, we always talk when we go to school together" Tucker said.

Danny and Sam faced each other, Sam smiled at Danny and Danny smiled back. Sam turned away, covering her red face, same with Danny.

**I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak  
****I lose all control then something takes over me  
****In a daze your love so amazing it's not a phase  
****I want you to stay with me  
****By my side I swallow my pride  
****Your love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet  
****Can't explain why your love makes me weak  
****  
I get so weak, blood starts racing through my veins**  
**I get so weak, boy it's something I can't explain  
****I get so weak, something bout the way you do**  
**The things you do it, knocks me right off of my feet  
****Can't explain why your love makes me weak**

It was Saturday night, the night Sam and Danny awaits. Danny went to Sam's house to pick her up. Danny was fixing his tux and his pants so it won't fall off when his with Sam. When Sam answered the door, she saw Danny just staring at her. _"Woah, she's sizzling hot", _Danny said. Sam was wearing a black elegant gown and with nice hair to match.

**I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak  
****I lose all control then something takes over me  
****In a daze your love so amazing it's not a phase  
****I want you to stay with me  
****By my side I swallow my pride  
****Your love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet  
****Can't explain why your love makes me weak**

When they arrived at the place where Danny brought Sam. Sam was so amazed at how beautiful the outskirts of Amity. " Danny this place is so beautiful," Sam said. "Not as beautiful as you are" Danny said, facing Sam, he noticed her blushing that made him blush too. The moonlight was shining right where Sam and Danny are. Danny asked Sam if he could dance with him. Sam felt warm with Danny's arms around her waist. Danny couldn't resist but to kiss her. Noticing that his face it getting closer to hers, Sam leaned forward to close the gap. It's like the world melted away with Danny and Sam kissing. When they parted to their kiss, Sam said "this night is the most unforgettable ever". "Same here" Danny said.


End file.
